A Good Fifteen Minutes
by Hehki
Summary: You shove your phone into your pocket again and this time, you start thinking about what you can do while waiting instead of sitting around watching the pretty blonde girl that sells ice cream . Quinntana


Tried my hand at Quinntana? :))

Well, read on I suppose. :))

**Disclaimer:** I do not and will never own the characters from Glee (probably).

* * *

You sit across that ice cream (gelato, but it was all the same to you) parlor, your aviator shades put on (because you don't want to be caught watching, it's rather sunny and you _believe _you don't look stupid). You've been sitting there for around six minutes, beside plants and (older) people in the local shopping center, alone (waiting for Brittany and Kurt). Twirling your iPhone in your caramel colored hands, patiently waiting for your (good) friends (because there's nothing better to do right now) except maybe watch that pretty blonde through the window, which, you are currently doing (except when people pass by occasionally and block your view).

The first time you noticed her was when you and Britt walked into the (newly opened) gelato parlor (Britt exclaiming that she wanted to try ALL the flavors in one go). The blonde chuckled at you and your best friend's antics; which was basically a talk on how Britt would have to come back because really, who could afford to eat so much ice cream in one go? Brittany relents and makes you promise to bring her back every week for ice cream (you can already feel the weight you're going to put on, and mentally hear those verbal abuses from Sylvester). The blonde over the counter has this gorgeous smile on, which overflows into her (lovely) hazel eyes (not like the other servers). Britt orders one scoop of a 'Berry Trio' and you find yourself ordering 'Hazelnut'. She hands Britt's first , and then yours. For a moment she holds your gaze and you hold your breath.

After, you see Brittany looking at you with a smile you know _means something_ while licking her ice cream. She mumbles something about Unicorns while exiting the parlor and then suddenly, you don't want to ask what she meant.

So far, it's been a month. And thankfully, Brittany has seemed to have forgotten about the ice cream promise (you never took her because god knows the weighing scale would rat you both out to Sylvester). You stop twirling your phone and instead start tapping your fingers on it, still waiting for a call (or text) from Britt or Kurt. Nothing comes and you start getting a little bored, not to mention amused at the same time weirded out that so many boys (and men) have looked (stared) at you as they pass you by. It feeds you ego, so you let their eyes wander without giving them a snide remark.

You lean back and turn your attention back to the gelato store, the blonde is still there, her slightly wavy hair falling perfectly (really, it's perfect) around her face. You decide to text both Brittany and Kurt asking where they are and shove the phone into your pocket. You turn to look up again and see her serving a small kid. Her smile (even from way out here) is really _really_ enjoyable to look at (it probably even makes up for the long wait). And look at it you do…until your phone buzzes and you jolt, suddenly clawing your phone from your pocket, as if afraid that blonde girl will hear it. It's Kurt and you pick it up, he says that somehow, _somehow,_ his father and Britt have ended up in a decent conversation…about _mechanics_.

You find yourself literally bringing your hand up to your forehead, effectively knocking your shades off. Your hands immediately shoot out, securing them on your face (albeit lopsidedly placed). You immediately tell (snap at) Kurt that you have been waiting for around (you check the time on your phone and bring it back up to your ear) twenty minutes. He apologizes (and you can imagine his head reeling at your reply from the tone of his voice) and says that he'll _try_ to pry Brittany away. In the meanwhile, he says you should probably find a way to keep yourself busy. He puts the phone down and you are left staring at your phone with a ridiculous expression (or so you assume, after _that_ conversation) on your face.

Mechanics. _Really_ Britt?

You shove your phone into your pocket again and this time, you start thinking about what you can do while waiting (instead of sitting around watching the pretty blonde girl that sells ice cream).

One last look before heading off to wander the shopping center, and when you _do_ take that one last look she's actually looking straight back at _you_ with a small smile (or an amused smirk, you can't tell, her eyebrows are raised). You actually pull up your shades to check if she really IS looking at you, and even without the tint, she is. Calmly, you place your shades back down and keep your gaze at her (you don't like to lose games, even one as small as a staring game). The girl's smile widens and in a few moments you both break eye contact (because some random dude just _needs_ to have ice cream just when you're gazing into such wonderful eyes). You find your eyebrows furrowing at his interjection.

But then you realize this is probably a good way to get away from the awkwardness that could come from (after) making (extremely long) eye contact with the blonde. You stand up, brush the back of your (fitted) jeans with your hands and walk away. From your peripheral, you swear you see her follow you with her eyes. Then again, that could just be you feeding your ego. You smile to yourself as you walk deeper into the shopping center, because who are you kidding? More often than not (based on those looks boys have been giving you) you don't feed your own flame.

After another twenty minutes (a total of forty minutes waiting) Brittany rings you and you answer it (with a patient voice, because it's Britt, but your mild annoyance still seeps through). She happily informs you that she and Kurt have arrived and asks you where you are. You look around and find yourself in front of a convenience store, all the way at the other side of the center and you inform her where you are. She tells you to sit tight (like you haven't done a lot of sitting already) and wait for them.

You decide that after looking at gelato, you could definitely go for some (cheaper) popsicle while waiting for your two friends and enter the convenience store; removing your sunglasses and hanging them at the collar of your tank top.

It's been a while since you've had a popsicle, and you find yourself standing over the freezer (with your arms crossed over your chest) longer than you had intended just trying to pick one. And then the freezer slides open and a hand enters.

"So, you stare at the gelato parlor for a good fifteen or so minutes…and end up here instead?"

Because you've been so transfixed on choosing, you end up ignoring the girl who had walked right up beside you. You raise your eyebrows and turn your head to call this girl a creepy stalker but then it turns out to be the blonde girl (she's a lot prettier up close you conclude)who works at the parlor. The freezer door closes. And so does your mouth. You can't call her a creepy stalker, because obviously, you've been the one watching.

She smiles at you, with her eyebrows raised (just like that expression you saw when you were looking at her) expecting a reply.

"Says the girl who works at the gelato parlor." You reply smugly, tilting your head to the popsicles she's holding. You don't realize it but she's gotten two popsicles and hands one to you. It's freezing cold but you ignore it. And then you realize just how stalker-ish you sound, knowing that she works there.

"Well, it was alright but after a while I realized I was spending way too much cash on ice cream." At this comment you immediately scan her figure, realizing it doesn't show that she's been eating tons of ice cream. You kind of think it's unfair that her figure seems so perfect despite her having eaten that much sugar. You both pay and walk out of the convenience store, and end up sitting in a bench close by.

You haven't said anything, you can't think of anything to say actually. She starts eating her popsicle and you follow suit.

After a few moments you hear Britt (because her voice is just that loud sometimes) and your eyes dart around, searching. You see Kurt and Britt walking towards you and the blonde girl beside you notices (probably recognizes Brittany). She finishes up her popsicle and stands up, straightening up her white blouse and checking for drip marks.

You stand up as well, offering your free hand as if time was running out (the closer Britanny and Kurt get to you the more likely you wouldn't be able introduce yourself properly). "Santana." It came out a little breathless, you realize.

She shakes your hand, briefly, and gives you another one of those beaming smiles, her eyes meet yours. "Quinn." And then she walks away, and you're sure you'll be going back to that gelato parlor (screw Sylvester's weighing scale, you're getting gelato next time).

* * *

Right. So. This is meant to be a one-shot (and the way I write one-shots is very different from how I write multi-chapter stories). :))

If I think of a way to continue it (or think of other Quinntana plot lines) I shall will write on.

Forgive any errors (if there are any). :))

Thanks for reading! And leave a review if you feel like it. :)


End file.
